My ToD af Awesomeness
by RubyDarknessAngel
Summary: Yes, ANOTHER ToD. I did Kid Icarus and Kingdom Hearts because there awesome! T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kid Icarus or anything else here. I only own my Ocs. So, Lets get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

* * *

Three people are at a set of some sort. One is a spiky brown haired boy who is drinking a soda. The other is a blond haired girl who seems a little crazy. The last one is a brown haired girl yelling at the blond. "Sky you need to calm down!" "BUT I'M JUST SOOOO, EXCITED!" says the one named Sky. "Ruby when will Nadalin be back?" says the boy. Ruby looks at him with a calm look. "she should be ba-" She is cut off by 5 people being thrown of stage. "Where back." Says a giant cat. Ruby, just walks over to the pile of people."Hello Pit, Riku, Kairi, Dark Pit, and Viridi." She says in a happy tone. "WHY ARE WE HERE HUMAN!" Says Viridi. "Oh no." Riku and Kairi say at the same time. "Hey guys" says the still unnamed boy. "SORA!" "Yeah. Were all in my sisters ToD of Awesomeness." Says Sora. Pit and DP seem confused. "ToD?" They say at the same time. Ruby, just looks at them with her knowing little face. "People will send in Truths and Dares for you guys to do. If you don't do them you have to go into THE ROOM OF TERROR!" (thunder and lighting will happen every time someone says, THE ROOM OF TERROR.) They both pale at this. Sora just laughs at there faces. "It has a bunch of haters and fangirls and boys." They both pale even more at this. "Hey Nadalin!" Ruby says to the cat. "Tell them the rules." Nadalin just nods and begins.

1. "Only T or under rated dares. The cast seems to sigh of relief at this."

2. "We will do the truths and dares of 3-5 authors per chapter."

3. "If you include flames against this ToD in your submission of truths and dares we will ignore you."

4. (happy voice)" Yaoi and Yuri is allowed." The cast seem to get unsettled at her happy tone.

5. "Ruby is a new author. Ask for your Ocs on this at your own risk."

6. "If there here you can dare them, unless we say no the moment they get here."

Ruby, seems angry at no 5, but shacks it off. "Well, send in your Ts and Ds!" She says before they fade out.

* * *

**Ruby: I can't wait to see what we get!**

**Sky: Me too! **

**Sora: I hope we don't get Yaoi or Yuri.**

**Riku: Why are you here anyway Sora?**

**Sora: Uhhh...Read and Review!(Runs away)**

**Riku: GET BACK HERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooo! First chapter! Me no own Kid Icarus or Kingdom Hearts. You understand? You do? Good.**

**Chapter 1**

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER! WOOO!" Yells Sky spooking most of the cast. "Sky if you don't sit down you'll have to leave!" Ruby yells causing Sky to leap into the nearest seat. "Now, let's look at our first set of D's and It's before Sky gets back up." Says a annoyed Ruby. "Our first set is from SlugTerraGirl.

Me: Hiya Ruby the awesome! THANK YOU FOR THE CROSSOVER! Well, Lets-a go!

Truths

Sora/Pit: You have a parring.

Riku: Why do you look like a girl?

Kairi: Your awesome. YOU GET A HUUUG! *hugs kairi*

Dares

Riku: Take off your shirt.

Ruby: Hug Sora

Ruby/Sora: Sleep together tonight.

Pit: Put on a Resheram costume.

DP: Put on a Zeckrom costume.

"Ok. First she wants Pit and Sora to know they got a pairing."WHAT!" Both warriors of light yell surprised. "Don't worry. It's new so your probably safe." Ruby tells them. "She also wants to know why Riku looks like a girl! I wonder to Riku!" Ruby says trying not to laugh. "Wait. Riku's a guy?" Says Sky causing everyone but Riku to to break out in laughter. "I-I don't look like a girl!" Says a bright red Riku. "Suuure...oh yeah, Kairi you get a hug." Ruby says before Kairi gets glomped. "Thanks!" She says hugging back. "Now let's do the dares!" Ruby shouts scarring some of the cast. "First Riku has to take off his shirt..." Riku's blush deepens as he removes his shirt. "I don't see the point in this." He says. Ruby just crosses her arms and responds. "Well the ROOM OF TERROR is open." Riku pales at this. "I-I think I'm good. It's not that bad..." Ruby just rolls her eyes and reads the next dare. "Ok..." She just drops the paper and glomps Sora. "Y-you ok?" Says a surprised Sora. "This is just the dare dood." She says. Sora smiles at this and hugs back."Are you gonna hug for five years or can we do the rest." Says Nadalin. Ruby glares at the dragonborn. "Just shut up Fluffy." Nadalin pulls out an axe and glares at Ruby. "YOUR GONNA REGRET CALLING ME THAT!" Nadalin yells before charging at Ruby.

~5 minutes later~

Nadalin and Ruby are passed out. Nadalin is on the floor and Ruby is passed out in Sora's arms. "Sky, since my sisters out could you read the Truths and Dares until she wakes up?" Asks Sora. "A life long dream finally comes true." Says Sky causing some of the cast to sweatdrop. "Ok the next one says...HA HA HA!" "What?" Asks Sora. "you and Ruby have to sleep together!" Yells Sky making Sora blush. "Also, Pit has to wear a Resheram costume, and Pittoo has to wear a Zeckrom costume." Sky says. Before a white blur passes by the two angels putting them in the costumes. "WHAT THE!" Yells the surprised angels. "That...was a friend. I WON'T TELL YOU WHOOOOO!" She says. Well, the next ones are fr-" Sky is cut off by Ruby taking the paper. "I think I'll continue." Sky just drops in her seat with a huff. "So." Ruby begins. "The next T's and D's are from the awesome and amazing AnimeGamergirlxx!"

Truths:

Sora: How much do you love Kairi!?

Riku: what shampoo do you use?

Viridi: what's in the Drink of the Gods?

Pit: would you still be loyal to the Goddess of Light if you could fly by yourself?

Dares:

Dark Pit (Pittoo): fight Lucario and Sephiroth

Pit: flying race with DP

Kairi: play Slender

Ruby: listen to Lavender Town's theme

Everyone (including Ruby and her OCs): Play 'Murderer in the Dark'

"First, how much do you like Kairi Sora?" This causes Sora to blush. "Sh-shes one of my closest friends!" Sora says. This causes Ruby to sigh and Kairi to look at Sora sadly. "Liar... Riku, what shampoo do you use?" "Just normal shampoo." He says. "Ok. So, what's in the drink of the gods Viridi?" "Hmf. Like I would tell a human." Ruby glares. "Please torture her Anime. She needs it." Ruby asks earning a glare from the goddess. "So Pit, would you still be loyal to Palutena if you could fly on your own?" Ruby asks. Pit responds in less then a second. "Of course I would!" He yells. "Easy Pit. She didn't mean anything." Ruby says to calm him down. He just glares at the camera. "Next...Dark Pit has to battle sephiroth and Lucario." Ruby says not very exited. "Wel, let's get this over with." She says causing some of the cast to raise an eyebrow and Sora to snicker. Ruby and the cast walk into a room with a battle field. Ruby walks to a control panel, pushes a few buttons, and Sephiroth falls on the field. "YOU!" yells Sky lungeing at Sephiroth. "Not now Sky!" Ruby says holding Sky back. "Maybe Anime will let you next time." Ruby says calming Sky. A Lucario w walks in the room and stands by Sephiroth. "3. 2. 1. FIGHT!" Ruby says starting the battle.

~30 minutes later~

Dark Pit andSephiroth are knocked out cold with Lucario standing victories. Ruby heals DP and send Sephiroth away. "Let's do the last of these." Says Ruby. "I'm sorry Anime but Dark Pit needs a rest." Explains Ruby. DP gives a small sigh of relief. "Kairi you gotta play slender." Ruby says leading Kai to a computer.

~5 minutes later~

Kairi is crying while Sora comforts her. "I listened to Lavender town...it's not right..." says Ruby."Finally we all have to play murder in the dark. LETS DO IT!"

~5 minutes later~

Ruby smiles showing she's the victor. "Well, see you next time in my Awesomeness ToD! Also, welcome, Xion!" Xion is thrown on stage and Ruby begins explaining to her why she is here.

**Well, got a poll up people! So, just send in T's and D's! Also, read and reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's another chapter! I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS OR KINGDOM HEARTS! UNDERSTAND?!**

"Welcome to another chapter of my ToD!" Yells Ruby. "I'm having my OC Freeze read the T's and D's this time." Says Ruby before an energetic boy runs in holding the ToD's. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He says. "Not another Pitstain." Says DP. "Our first furtastic ToD sender is DeathOnWings1203!"

Yay! Hello everyone your torturer is here~!

Truths: Sora: Do you love Kairi?

2. Viridi: Has Pit made a move on you?

3 DP : Don't feel bad about losing I'm sursised you managed to keep up with Sephiroth.

Dares:1. Viri- *Cut off by David*

David: 1. Xion be locked in a room with Noche here.

Me: W-what!? *Blushing*

David: 2. Viridi: Kiss Pit.

And 3. DP kiss the Author.

David: That's all for now! *Runs away from me*

Me: GET BACK HERE!

"Sora, do you love Kairi." Sora blushes. "I...I...AAAHHH!" He yells running into the ROOM OF TERROR. The cast hear screams seconds later. "He was so young! Well, let's continue!" Freeze says causing everyone but Sky to facepalm. "Viridi, has Pit made a move on you?" This causes her to slightly blush. "N-no." She says. "Boôooo!" Ruby says earning another glare from the goddess. " Noch says don't feel bad about losing Pittoo. He's surprised you managed to keep up with Sephiroth." DP growls at the nickname then rolls his eyes. "If he didn't keep glancing at Sky he might have won." He said causing Sky to giggle."I kept glaring at him." She says. "Good for you! Xion! Your getting locked in a room with a guy. DON'T GET RAPED!" He says. Xion gulps at the last part before Nadalin throws her in a closet. Then we see David drag Noche in and lock the door. "Hey David! I made you pie!" Says Sky before giving him a chocolate pie which he accepts before leaving. Sora comes out of the ROOM OF TERROR with his clothes ripped. "Ugh." He says before falling in the nearest chair. "The last dare is, Pittoo has to kiss Ruby!" He says. "I gotta..." DP says blushing. "JUST DO IT!" Yells Sky. DP grabs Ruby's hand and kisses it quickly leaving Ruby blushing. "There." He says. Sky, and Freeze stare. "B-but you were...nevermind.". The two say disappointed. "If I were Noche, I would tell them to make out for a while. Says Freeze causing the two to blush. "Well, we have the return of SlugTerraGirl!"

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! And I'm here to torture!

Truths:

Sora: How was last night?

DP: Do you like someone?

Xion: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Dares:

Pit: Get a sugar rush!

Viridi: Kill a flower!

DP: Hold Ruby for the rest of the show.

Ruby: Let him.

"First she wants to know how last night was for Sora." Says Freeze making Sora blush. "It was nice..." he says. Freeze, raises an eyebrow and reads the next one. "Do you like someone Pittoo?" DP doesn't even growl at the name this time. "W-well...yes..." he says causing Ruby to whisper something. "I knew it!" Yells Sky causing everyone to stare at her like she's crazy. "Pit has to get a sugar rush!" He yelled giving Pit a bowl full of candy. "Candy!" Pit yells beginning to devour the candy. "NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yellstrying to take the candy. Pit finishes the candy then stares at the closet person. Ruby. "Helloooooooooo!" He yells hugging her. "Yoursonicecanwebefriendspleeeaaaseeeeeeee!" He yells while Ruby struggles for air. "Catch him!' Sky yells causing Pit to drop Ruby and run away from everyone. "Youcan'tcatchme!"

~30 minuteslater~

Pit is passed out in his seat, everyone is panting, and Ruby is freaked out. "Oh my god..." she says. "DP you gotta hold Ruby for the rest of the show.." says Freeze while rubbing a spot where Pit kicked him. "O-ok." He says before taking Ruby and setting her in his lap. Ruby doesn't notice and just burries her head in his chest to get something Pit. did out of her head. "Now Viridi, kill a flower." He says causing the goddess to gasp. "I WILL NOT KILL ONE OF MY CHILDREN! She yells before running into the ROOM OF TERROR where her screams are heard. Pit jolts awake. "What happened!" He asks. Sora walks over to him. "You hurt everyone, almost used bad vocab, and, YOU KISSED MY SISTER ON THE LIPS!" He slaps Pit after the last one. Ruby gives a small meep. "Well, see you next time on Ruby's ToD! And you'll get to torture Master Xeanort now!" Says Sky before MX is on stage being strangled by Nadalin.

**Me: P-pit kissed me...**

**Pit: I said I'm sorry!**

**Sky:umm... Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! I do not own ANYTHING! Got it mesmerized?**

"Welcome...again!" Ruby says. "Freeze is reading again...Why did I let him? You will never know..." Ruby says causing some people to sweatdrop. "Our first purrfect ToD sender is Anime!" Yells Freeze adding a pun.

Hello there, I've got more ToDs for you. And Xehanort, be afraid.

Truths:

1. Xehanort: what is your worst fear? *smirk*  
2. Xion: who do you like?  
3. Nadalin: would you allow me to help you in torturing Xehanort?  
4. Ruby: did you think ever think Riku looked like a girl? Riku don't hate her

Dares:

1. Pit: Kiss Viridi, just do it. no questions  
2. Everyone: sing your favorite Disney song  
3. DP: go on a date with Ruby after the show  
4. All males: dress like a Disney princess, just do it. please *gives really bad puppy eyes*  
5. Sora: battle with your sister  
6. Ruby: give Xehanort this Potion (it drains his powers)  
7. Xehanort: just stay there ok? Don't move, I'll pay you a visit

That's all I got at the moment. Love your work! bye bye friend!

"Ok Baldy, whats your worst fear?" Asks Freeze. The Geezer just glares. "I fear nothing." He states. "Then I'll give you something to fear later." Says Nadalin, who is sharpening her axe. "O..k...Who do you like Xion?" Freeze asks. Xion walks into the ROOM OF TERROR where her screams are heard. "I was hoping we could go longer without someone entering the ROOM OF TERROR." Says Ruby. "I'm gonna keep going. Would you allow Anime too help you torture Xeanort Nadalin?" Freeze asks the Dragonborn hero. "If she can make him feel a great deal of pain then, sure." She says glaring at the old man who glares back. "This is getting interesting...So Ruby, did you ever think Riku looked like a girl? No hating Riku." Says Freeze. Ruby giggles. "When we first met, I called him Ms. Riku. I kept calling him that for two months!" Says Ruby before she and almost all of the cast break into laughter. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Yells an enraged Riku. He leaps at Ruby and begins to shake her. Suddenly a blue beam of magic hit Riku and he turns into a kitten. "What the?" He says surprised. "That was my OC Comet who did this. She could turn you into anything. A dog, cat, chicken...a girl." Says Ruby. "Remember that Anime...Now lets do the dares!" Shouts Freeze. "But what about me?!" Asks Riku. "You can stay like that for the rest of the ToD so Ruby lives. Now, Pit, kiss Viridi no buts ifs or-" Freeze is cut off by screams from the ROOM OF TERROR. "O...k...Everyone sing your favorite Disney song!" He yells. Screams are heard and Ruby, Sora, Sky, Freeze, Riku and Kairi are left. Not counting the Icarus gang. "The Icarus gang don't know Disney. So, Sky can go first." Says Freeze. Sky leaps up to a mic on stage. "I'm singing Mother knows best from Tangled!" Sky says. "Ummm...Can I sing too?" Asks a girl scaring the cast. "Sure Comet!"

Sky: _You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!_  
_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_  
_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_  
_You know why we stay up in this tower_

Comet: _I know but..._

Sky: _That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_  
_Guess I always knew this day was coming_  
_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_  
_Soon, but not yet_

Comet: _But -_

Sky: _Shh!_  
_Trust me, pet_  
_Mother knows best_  
_Mother knows best_  
_Listen to your mother_  
_It's a scary world out there_  
_Mother knows best_  
_One way or another_  
_Something will go wrong, I swear_  
_Ruffians, thugs_  
_Poison ivy, quicksand_  
_Cannibals and snakes_  
_The plague_

_Comet: No!_

_Sky: Yes!_

_Comet: But -_

_Sky: Also large bugs_  
_Men with pointy teeth, and_  
_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_  
_Mother's right here_  
_Mother will protect you_  
_Darling, here's what I suggest_  
_Skip the drama_  
_Stay with mama_  
_Mother knows best_  
_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino_  
_Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead_  
_Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?_  
_I only bathed and changed and nursed you_  
_Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it_  
_Let me die alone here, be my guest_  
_When it's too late_  
_You'll see, just wait_  
_Mother knows best_  
_Mother knows best_  
_Take it from your mumsy_  
_On your own, you won't survive_  
_Sloppy, underdressed_  
_Immature, clumsy_  
_Please, they'll eat you up alive_  
_Gullible, naïve_  
_Positively grubby_  
_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_  
_Plus, I believe_  
_Gettin' kinda chubby_  
_I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you_  
_Mother understands_  
_Mother's here to help you_  
_All I have is one request_  
_Rapunzel?_

Comet: _Yes?_

Sky: _Don't ever ask to leave this tower again._

Comet: _Yes, Mother_

Sky: _I love you very much, dear._

Comet: _I love you more._

Sky: _I love you most._  
_Don't forget it_  
_You'll regret it_  
_Mother knows best_

"Nice singing!" Says Ruby. "And why don't you stay Comet?" "Ok...I guess." Comet says before sitting by Sky. "Me, Lance, Riku, Sky and Ruby will sing, I'll make a man out of you from Mulan!" Says Freeze. "I have asked Pit and Pittoo to sing too."

Freeze: _Let's get down to business_  
_To defeat the Huns._  
_Did they send me daughters_  
_When I asked for sons?_

Lance: _You're the saddest bunch I ever met_  
_But you can bet before we're through_  
_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_Out of you._

Freeze: _Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within._  
_Once you find your center_  
_You are sure to win._

Lance: _You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue._  
_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_Out of you._

Sky: _I'm never gonna catch my breath_  
Riku: _Say goodbye to those who knew me_  
Pit: _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_  
DP: _This guy's got them scared to death_  
Viridi: _Hope he doesn't see right through me_  
Sky: _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

All: BE A MAN  
Lance: _We must be swift as a coursing river_  
All: _BE A MAN_  
Lance: _With all the force of a great typhoon_  
All: _BE A MAN_  
Lance _With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Freeze: _Time is racing toward us_  
_'til the Huns arrive._  
_Heed my every order_  
_And you might survive._

Lance: Y_ou're unsuited for the rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home you're through_  
_How could I make a man_  
_Out of you?_

All: _BE A MAN_  
Lance_: We must be swift as a coursing river_  
All: _BE A_ MAN  
Lance: _With all the force of a great typhoon_  
All: _BE A MAN_  
Lance:_ With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

All:_ BE A MAN_  
Lance:_ We must be swift as a coursing river_  
All:_ BE A MAN_  
Lance:_ With all the force of a great typhoon_  
All:_ BE A MAN_  
Lance:_ With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_  
All:_ Hoo-ah!_

"I'll be taking my leave now Lady Ruby." Says Lance. DP mumbles something angrily after Lance leaves. "Me, Sora, and Kai will sing Learn to do it from Anastasia!" Ruby says.

Ruby: _You were born in a palace by the sea_

Kairi: _A palace by the sea_  
_ Could it be?_

Ruby:_ Yes, that's right!_  
_ You rode horseback when you were only three_

Kairi: _Horseback riding? Me?_

Ruby: _And the horse_

Sora: _He was white!_

Ruby: _You made faces and terrorized the cook._

Sora: _Threw him in the brook_

Kairi:_ Was I wild?_

Sora: _Wrote the book!_

Ruby: _But you'd behave when your father gave that look._

Sora: _Imagine how it was_

Ruby: _Your long forgotten past_

Ruby, Sora:_ We've lots and lots to teach you_  
_ And the time is going fast_

Kairi: _Alright, I'm ready_

Ruby: _Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_  
_ And do not walk but try to float_

Kairi: _I feel a little foolish _  
_ Am I floating?_

Ruby: _Like a little boat_  
_ You give a bow_

Kairi: _What happens now?_

Ruby: _Your hand receives a kiss_

Ruby, Sora: _Most of all, remember this_

Ruby: _If I can learn to do it_  
_ You can learn to do it_

Sora: _Something in you knows it_

Ruby, Sora: _There's nothing to it_

Ruby: _Follow in my footsteps _  
_ Shoe by shoe_

Ruby, Sora: _You can learn to do it, too_

Ruby: _Now, elbows in and sit up straight_

Sora: _And never slurp the stroganoff_

Kairi: _I never cared for stroganoff_

Ruby: _She said that like a Romanoff_

Sora: _The Samovar_

Ruby: _The Caviar_

Kairi: _Dessert and then goodnight?_

Ruby, Sora: _Not until you get this right _

Ruby: _If I can learn to do it_

Sora: _If he can learn to do it_

Ruby: _You can learn to do it_

Sora: _You can learn to do it_

Ruby: _Pull yourself together _  
_ And you'll pull through it_

Ruby: _Tell yourself it's easy _  
_ And it's true _  
_ You can learn to do it, too_

Ruby: _Next, you must memorize _  
_ the names of the royalty_  
_ Now, here we have Kropotkin, _

Sora: _Shot Potemkin,_

Ruby: _In the Botkin_

Kairi: _Oh!_

Ruby: _And dear old uncle Vanya_  
_ Loves his Vodka_

Sora: _Got it, Anya?_

Kairi: _No!_

Ruby: _The Baron Pushkin_

Kairi: _He was?_

Sora: _Short!_

Ruby: _Count Anatoly_

Kairi: _Had a..._

Sora: _Wart!_

Ruby: _Count Sergei_

Sora: _Wore a feathered hat_

Ruby: _I hear he's gotten very fat_

Kairi: _And I recall his yellow cat_

Ruby: _I don't believe we told her that_

Kairi: _If you can learn to do it,_  
_ I can learn to do it._

Ruby: _Don't know how you knew it_

Kairi: _I simply knew it_  
_ Suddenly I feel like someone new_

Ruby, Sora: _Anya, you're a dream come true_

Ruby, Sora: _If I can learn to do it,_

Kairi: _If I can learn to do it,_  
_ You can learn to do it,_

Kairi: _You can learn to do it._  
_ Pull yourself together _

All Three:  
_And you'll pull through it_

Ruby: _Tell yourself it's easy _

All Three:  
_And it's true _  
_ You can learn to do it, too_

Kairi: _Nothing to it_

All Three:  
_You can learn to do it, too _

"I love that song!" Ruby says while hugging her brother. Just then everyone in the ROOM OF TERROR comes out bruised. "Your just in time for the nest whisker wonderful dare!" Freeze says with another pun. "It is...THANK GOD ANIME!" Freeze says and bows to the camera. Ruby raises an eyebrow. "What did she dare?" "For you and DP to FINALLY go on a date!" He says causing Ruby and DP to blush. "Next all boys gotta dress like Disney princesses!" Freeze says before we hear screams from Master Turd and DP. "To the dressing room.." Sora says leading Pit, Freeze and Riku there.

~5 minutes later~

Everyone is laughing at the three. Sora is dressed as Anastasia in her blue dress, Pit is dressed as Rapunzel, and Riku is Cinderella. "I knew Riku was a girl!" Sky shout making everyone laugh harder. "Ok you can take them off now." Ruby says. All three rush backstage and come back a minute later in their normal clothes. "Umm...that was fast." Ruby says. They just shrug and sit in their seats. "Next Sora battles Ruby!" Freeze says. Everyone follows the siblings to the battle room. "You ready Sora?" Ruby asks. "As I'll ever be." He responds. "3...2..1...hey a bug!" The countdown person says. "THE BATTLE!" Everyone shouts while ether faceplaming or sweatdroping . "Oops..3..2..1...BATTLE!" The person shouted not talking about the bug this time.

Ruby summoned her keyblade and charged at Sora. Sora summoned his own keyblade and blocked before casting wing magic sending her flying. "Whoooooe!" Ruby shouted while flying through the air. "Oh wait. Wings." She said before flapping her wings to stop herself. She shot firega magic at Sora the same time he did. The two fire balls flew past each other and hit their target. Ruby crashed to the ground and Sora fell. "Thats gonna eave a bruise.." they both said. Sora took his chance and dashed up to Ruby before hitting her with the keyblade sending her flying once again. Ruby slowed her self down and cast thunderga before she crashes. Sora is surprised by the thunder and gets hit dead on. "Not...bad." Sora says. "Your...pretty good too." Ruby responds struggling to get up. They both charge at each other and slide forward and strike. They both stare at the space in front of them for a bit before they both pass out.

"That was an AMAZING battle!" Says Freeze once they get back to the studio. Ruby and Sora are in bandages. "We were holding back too." They say surprising the cast. "Oh god...I'm scared now." Says Freeze. "Well...lets continue." Freeze says before walking to Ruby, handing her a potion and whispering something. "Hey Xeanort. Drink this potion." Ruby says. "Why would I-" MX begins before Ruby shoves it down his throat. "There. Now you gotta stay there." Ruby says before a girl with golden eyes, black scar on the left one, a small pair of black angel wings, and pale skin, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt busts through the wall. "XeAnOrT!" She yells. "Hey Anime!" Ruby calls while almost everyone is freaking out. "Come to torture Master Turd?" She asks. Anime nods. "Yep. This is gonna be fun..." She says summoning a dark keyblade. "I have prepared my torture for it." Nadalin says before dragging MX away while Anime follows. "That was Anime everybody. She's a really awesome girl. But don't get on her bad side...DUH DUH DUUU!" Ruby says scaring the cast. "Well...Our next tailtastic ToD sender is SlugTerraGirl!

Nice chapters...Also, GO SKY!  
Truth:  
Pit: WHY DID YOU KISS HER!  
Ruby: Sorry I made him get a sugar rush...I couldn't resist.  
Nadalin: Your awesome.  
Ruby: Where did the Lucario come from?  
Dares:  
Pit: APOLOGIZE TO RUBY!  
DP: Is the one you like Palutena? (PLEASE SAY NO!)  
Freeze: Furtastic...really...  
Bye for now! DON'T KISS HER AGAIN PIT!

"Well first she wants to know why you kissed Ruby." Freeze asks Pit. "I was having a sugar rush! I don't know!" He says hoping no one thinks he likes Ruby. "Cool down...she wants to say sorry for making Pit get a sugar rush Ruby. She says she couldn't resist." Ruby shrugs. "They are pretty funny...when you aren't there. But I forgive." "Yay! She also says that Nadalin is awesome...I find her scary..." Freeze says. A few murmurs of agreement are heard. "So where did that Lucario come from?" Asks Freeze. "Thats my Lucario, David!" Ruby says. Freeze stares before continuing. "Here are the clawtacular dares!" He says adding ANOTHER pun... "She says, APOLOGIZE TO RUBY!" He tells Pit. "I'm sorry. ok? I didn't mean to kiss you, I don't even want to kiss you! no offense." Says Pit. "I forgive, and none taken." She says. "I thought you would hate me forever...thank Palutena." He says. "Now you guys are friends again! The next one is for Pittoo. Is Palutena the one you love?" Freeze asks. "NO! Where would you even get that idea!?" He yells. "There is a pairing." Sky tells him. "It is weird in my opinion, but some people like it. Now, MOOOOOOOREEEE!" Sky says shouting the last part. "Ok ok. Hey! Furtastic is a great pun!" He says while glaring at the camera. "Is it really that great?" Ruby and DP say annoyed at the constant puns. "Yes, yes it is." Freeze replies. "Well, we will see you next time on my ToD! And since the poll has no votes I pick who comes next! I was gonna pick Roxas, but then I remembered one of my awesome friends! So, welcome Vanitas!" Ruby says before Van is thrown on stage. "What the heck? Where am I!" He says summoning the void gear. "I'll explain, also, someone go get Anime." Riku says. "I guess me and Dark Pit will get ready for...our date." Ruby says blushing.

**Me: I got a date...**

**Sky: Well, go get em! (pushes Ruby though a portal)**

**Sky: Glad she's finally going.**

**Freeze: Me too. Thanks again Anime! Read and Review! Also...send more ToDs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! You will see what Me and DP are doing! I do not own KI or KH. Get** **it** **in** **your** **big** **brain**!

"Come here!" Sky says. She points to Ruby and DP sleeping with Ruby resting her head on DP's chest. "YEEEEESSS!" Freeze yells waking the two. "H-hey guys!" Ruby says trying to scoot away from DP but he holds her. "It's fine." He says causing her to stay. "Umm...we got ToDs from AnimeGamergirlxx..." Freeze says watching Ruby.

Righty-O, let's do this! Sorry pit screams what happened last chapter...I've returned to my normal state though so that's good, right?

Truths:

Ruby: what was your first reaction to the KH 3 reveal?

Everyone: if there was a one in a million chance that you had to spend the rest of your life with someone of the same gender, who would you spend with it?

Ruby again: favourite Disney movie(s)?

Viridi: have you heard Pit's victory song? the one from the Lunar Sanctum

Dares:

Comet: change everyone into an animal of your choice!

Xehanort: wear this Princess Peach dress

Pit and Dark Pit: flying race, winner kisses Ruby ;3

Ruby: listen to 'Kingdom Hearts Meets Metal' by 331Erock

Freeze: say your best pun

I got nothing else at the moment, so 'till next time

"So, how did you react when you first found out about KH 3 Ruby?" Freeze asks. "I did the robot, screamed in joy, and got a sugar rush." She says."That sounds crazy! So everyone, if you had to spend the rest of your life with someone of the same gender who would it be?" He asks before freezing MX and throwing him in the ROOM OF TERROR.

(I'm just gonna put it like this, sorry Anime)

Pit with Sora

Kairi with Xion

DP with Vani

Ruby with Sky

Comet with a female cat

Riku with Freeze

"I think I saw some pairings in there...well Ruby, what's your favorite Disney movie?" Freeze asks her. "Ummm...I guess the lion King 2." Ruby says. "That's a good one. So Viridi, have you heard Pit's victory song?" He asks. "Nope. Never knew he had one." She says. "Ok. Now to the clawtacular dares! First, Comet gets to change everyone into whatever animal she wants!" Freeze says and MX comes out of the ROOM OF TERROR with his clothes torn apart. "Well, let the magic begin!" Comet says.

Vanitas is a scary dragon with two heads

Sora and Kairi are cats

Ruby and DP are lion cubs

Sky is a falcon

Riku is a puppy

MX scarred Comet

Pit and Viridi are dogs

"Well, this is cool." Says Vani 1. "Agreed." Says Vani 2. Everyone stares. "O...k...next dare is Xeanort has to wear a dress!" He says before MX's screams are heard. "Saw that coming. Flying race! Pit VS Pittoo! Winner kisses Ruby!" Freeze says before Ruby blushes. "Well...let's go to my race track!" Ruby says before leading them to a tunnel. "Umm...a tunnel?" Pit asks. "It's the entrance to, MY AWESOME FLYING COURSE!" She says as Comet changes them back. 3...2...1...GO!" Says the person that can't be seen.

Both angels begin flying inside the tunnel. It seems normal until a ball of energy flys past all most hitting Pit. "What was that?!" Pit asks before they see a giant silver scorpion below them. "No. So fly faster Pitstain!" DP says flying faster. Pit flys after him trying not to get hit. Suddenly streams of fire are in their path. "Hothothot!" Pit says Pit doging while freaking out. DP rolls his eyes and doges the flames. "Ummm...WHERE DID SHE GET THE LAVA!" Pit screams noticing the lava below them. "Just shut up." DP says annoyed. Just then DP gets a boost of speed and flys ahead of Pit. "Hey!" Pit says flying after DP. Soon the finish line is in sight. "See you at the finish!" Pit says flying past DP. DP seems to think something before zipping past Pit and across the finish line. "Take that...Pit stain!" DP says.

"Awesome race guys!" Ruby says. "Well, Pittoo needs his reward now." Freeze says making Ruby blush. "Well...Ok." Ruby says turning to look at DP the same moment he goes to kiss her causing him to kiss her on the lips. They both blush but soon sink into the kiss. "Umm...we got a ToD to do..." Says Freeze and they break from the kiss blushing. "Ruby has to watch..." Freeze let's her read it. "Ok." She says.

~time skip by awesome Anime~

"AWESOME!" Ruby says. "Totally. Also my best pun is...Freezetastic!" He says causing everyone but MX to facepalm."Our next ToDs are from SlugTerraGirl!" Freeze says.

Hello again! Here are some more Truths and Dares!

Truths:

Pit/Sky: Why do you like floor ice cream?

Ruby: Did you ever bite someone?

Freeze: Please stop with the puns.

**Dares:**

DP: Kiss Ruby on the LIPS and hold for a minute.

Sky: Hug Vani for the rest of the show.

Sora: TELL US IF YOU LOVE KAIRI OR KISS MX!

Xion: TELL US WHO YOU LOVE OR KISS XEANORT!

Bye everyone! Keep it cool!

"Ok, why do you like floor ice cream Sky, and Pit?" Freeze asks. "IT GIVES YOU HEALTH!" They both say before staring at each other. "I thought I was the only one!" They say before hugging." O..k...Ruby did you ever...bite someone?" He says. "No...why would I?" She says confused." That was strange... NEEEEVEEEER! FREEEEDOOM!" freeze yells confusing the cast. "Now for the Freezetastic dares!" He says with his best pun. "First Pittoo has to kiss Ruby on the lips for a minute." Freeze says and DP slams his lip against Ruby's.

~1 minute later~

" Times up!". Freeze says and they reluctantly break the kiss."Ok...Sky has to hug Vani for the rest of the show?"" Freeze says. "Don't do it Sky! You know who, will kill you!" Ruby says scarred. "Ha! I challenge that NERD to fight me if she dares!" Sky says hugging Vanitas. "Let me go!" Says Vani."Don't let him go!" Says Freeze probably dooming himself. "Sora tell us if you like Kairi or...kiss...The geezer." Everyone gasps and Ruby almost throws up. "Ok I love Kairi just don't make me kiss him!" Sora says causing Kairi to glomp him in joy. "About time...Next Xion has to tell us who she loves or...kiss the geezer." Everyone gasps and Ruby yet againalmosts throws up. "I love...Noche." she says."yay! Well thats the end!" He says. "And everyone welcome...Roxas!" Ruby says before Rox is thrown on stage. "Where am I..." he says. "I'll explain. So, till next time!"

**Me: Sky, Freeze,your doomed.**

**Freeze: Sure...not.**

**Me:Don't say I didn't warn you...Read and Review people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GOT IT?!**

Ruby's POV

I sat in my chair reading a Warriors book. I saw the camera rolling and hid the book. "welcome to another chapter of my ToD!" I say smiling. "Freeze is NOT reading this time because of..." I trailed off. "THAT LITTLE CAT FROZE ME AND THREW ME IN THE ROOM OF TERROR!" Yelled an enraged Van. "Calm down. He did it to-I DON'T CARE!" Van said interrupting me. "'Calm down. We all have...had this happen..." I say remembering when it happened to me. "It hasn't happened to me." Pit says smiling. "It will...Well, our first ToD sender is new! It's Lexi19!"

Truths:

Pit: Have you ever kissed a girl?

Dark Pit: What do you look for in a girl?

Viridi: You love nature but what's your opinion on spiders?

Sora: Be honest, will you propose to Kairi one day?

Riku: Where do you go to get your hair done?

Kairi: Who do you prefer: Riku or Sora?

Ruby: Will you be willing to add in your Dravon friend Lexi (blinks eyes)

Dares:

Pit: I dare you to eat a hot chili pepper.

Dark Pit: I dare you to put on a pink dress and a bow tie to match it

Viridi: I dare you to go out on a date with Hades?

Sora: I dare you to kiss Kairi

Riku: I dare you fight a bear BARE handed (get it? Ah cheesy)

Kairi: I dare you to kiss Sora

Ruby: I dare you to add in Lexi

"Ok. First, have you ever kissed someone Pit?" I ask curiously. "Yep! She's kind, beautiful, strong, and the most amazing person I know." He says smiling. "Aww...that's sweet. Next...what do you look for in a girl Darky?" I say. I wait nervously while he thinks. "I guess...someone who isn't prissy, can fight, and that WON'T call me Pittoo." He says. I release the breath I was holding and hug him before going back to the ToDs. "Viridi what think of...spiders." I say the last word like I'm terrified causing DP to hold me trying to calm. me down. "Umm...Spiders are adorable!" She says. "Just keep them away from me..." I say remembering when I was in Skyrim once."Well." I say clearing my throat. "Are you gonna propose to Kairi one day?" I ask my idiot brother. "Well umm...maybe. I'm not really sure." He says rubbing the back of his head. "Ok...oh. He gets it done by his mom." I say causing everyone to raise a brow."So, who do you like better Kairi? Sora, or Riku?" I ask. "Sora of course!" She says hugging her boyfriend. "Knew it...I don't know...she is an awesome dravon." I say thinking yes."Let's do the dares! First, Pit has to eat a chili pepper!" I say shoving one in his mouth. Pit glares for a bit before running around the room. "SOOOOO HOOOOOOT!" He yells. I sigh and give him a cup of water. "Better?" I ask the angel. "Better!" He says after gluping down the drink. "Ok next Darky has to..." I giggle and let him read. His eyes go big and he heads for the room of terror. "Guess I have to hear your screams..." I say pouting. He groans and goes to thr dressing room. I smile and continue. "Viridi has to go on a date with...Hades." I saw freaked out before Viridi runs into the ROOM OF TERROR. "Ok...Sora you gotta kiss Kairi!" I say making him blush. He goes and kisses her and she kisses back. "While you make out Riku will fight a bear. Bear handed. Ha ha!" I say. Riku thinks for a moment before going into the room of terror. "Saw that coming." I say before reading the next dare and looking at Sora and Kai making out. "Already done. Also, sure!" As soon as I say sure an entergentic girl glomps Pit. "Lexi!" Pit says happily hugging back and kissing her. "I missed you!" Lexi says after the kiss. "Awww...That's sweet. Well our next ToD sender is AnimeGamergirlxx!"

Truth:

Ruby: how was the date? Do you wanna tell the story? ;)

Roxas: how much sea salt ice-cream do you think you could eat?

Dare:

Pit: sing your victory song

DP/Ruby: do a duet from a Disney song of your choice

Vanitas: hey there...um...is it possible? I dunno...maybe...we...could go on...a date?

"First one...It was nice...I DON'T WANNA TELL YOU!" I say. "So, how much Sea salt ice cream do you think you could eat?" I ask. "Umm...,like... more then 50 sticks of it!" He like he's also an idiot. "So...the dares. Pit you gotta sing your victory song!" I say. "Umm...I kinda forgot." He says making everyone fall down anime style. "It's Ok." Lexi says giving him a peck on the cheek. I read the next dare. "Wait. Me, sing with Darky..." I faint do to nervousness. "I read the rest. Sky says while DP holds me. "One more. She wants to go on a date with...EVIIILLLL!" She says pointing at Van. "Wasn't she the girl that tortured Xeanort?" He asks. "Yep. She's good at it too." Nadalin says putting in a comment. "I'm even thinking about making her a necklace." She says surprising the cast. "Anyway...sure. Since she tortured the geezer. "He says before Nadalin makes a rift which he steps through. "That's the end for now! Next on our ToD we have...Link!" She says before the Hero of twilight is thrown on stage. "This isn't the forest!" He says. "I'll explain. I'm most likely to live." Nadalin says

Umm...read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own ANYTHING! Except for my OCs. Let's go!**

Me POV,

I looked at the fight before me. Sky was mercisly beating Freeze since he insulted pie...I better stop this. "Sky I think he's had enough." I say. "NEVER!" Yells Sky. I give her a glare. "Don't make me come over there!" I say. Sky huffs and sits down. "Well, our first set is from DeathOnWings1203!"

I...HAVE...RETURNED!

Truths: 1. Link: Oh great Champion of Hyrule, Hero of Time, wielder of the legendary Master Sword...how you doing?

2. Viridi: Since your a Goddess can't you change your form/looks?

Dares: 1. Viridi: Make yourself look like a 16 year old instead of a eight year old.

2. Xion: Go out on a date with me.

3. Nadalin: Become Sky's Slave for the next five chapters! You can't back down from this nor go to the room of Terror!

Well I'm glad I've established that I'm Evil. Until next time!

"First he asks how your doing Link." I say. "Well,fine. It has gotten boring though." He says. "You may regret that. So Viridi, can you change forms?" I ask not really caring. "Well of course I can!" She says. "Well, here are the dares. Woooo." I say. "First you gotta make yourself look like an 16 year old instead of 8." I say to the goddess. "Fine. But I need to use your dressing room." She says. "Sure." I say and the goddess goes. "Xion you gotta date!" I say. "R-really!?" She asks. I nod skirmking and make a rift. She gulps and walks in. "Last one. Nadalin you gotta be Sky's slave" As soon as the word slave leaves my mouth she's in the ROOM OF TERROR. "Umm...I don't think I'll be even able to finish the sentence. Sorry Noche." I say ignoring Nadi's screams. Viridi comes back then looking older...Everyone stares while I just ignore her. "You can sit down now!" I say when I see Early starring. Wish I could punch that-wait. No colorful language. "You feeling Ok?" Sora asks. "Yeah. Just bored." I say. He just shrugs. "The next set is from...Lexi19!" I say.

Truth:

Lexi: How did you and Pit meet?

Pit: Why can't you fly?

Ruby: What's a Dravon?

Dark pit: Why are you do hot?

Viridi: where do babies come from?

Link: How's Zelda?

"First one. How did you and Pit meet Lexi?" I ask."Well, Byzot injured me and I fell into Sky world. That's how we met." She says sitting in Pit's lap. "Too bad." Nadalin says. Lexi glares at the Dragonborn. "Easy guys. Next she asks why you can't fly." I tell the angel. His face saddens. "I don't know...my wings don't work right.." He says Pit sadly. I sigh and continue. "Well a Dragon is someone who can transform into a dragon." I say smiling at my knowledge. "The next one asks...why Dark is so hot." I say fuming. "Um...thanks...I guess?" He says. "So where do baby's come from Viridi?" I ask giggling. "Oooohhhh...Where do they come from?" Asks Sky. Everyone sweatdrop and/or facepalms at her lack of the knowledge. "Well umm...baby's...well.." Viridi groups confused what to say. "I'll explain." Says Nadalin. "NO!" I say throwing Viridi into the ROOM OF TERROR. "No reason to talk!" I say. Nadalin rolls her eyes and Sky frowns. "Thank god that's over. Final one. How's Zelda?" I ask Link smirking. "S-she's doing fine...a-a little busy though..." he says blushing. "Well...that's the end of this chapter." I say. "Next we have...Soul from Soul Eater!" I say before the demon weapon is thrown on stage. "Ow...so not cool..." he says. "Welcome, demon kin." Nadalin says glareing at Soul. "Umm...I better go help him." I say walking over.

**Me: Thank gof Nadalin didn't kill him.**

**Sky: Ageeeeeeed! Read and Review!**

**Me: Also sorry it's a short chapter! **


End file.
